


Libra

by wonderwanda



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanda/pseuds/wonderwanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Jean-Luc's feelings for Beverly, set before Attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libra

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted a fic before, and I'm not really well established in any fandoms or anything. I mostly write poem drabbles like this one. (It's from a few years ago, and isn't beta'd or anything.)(Yikes.) Feel free to rip me a new one in the comments if you so desire :)

At days end  
he sits  
scribing words  
about and  
to her. 

reconnections  
of thoughts  
hopes  
whatevers,  
he thinks.

_This is what!_  
but it is in reverse.

does not see white dresses  
does not see long hair-  
sees-  
tracings  
boxes.  
ideas of someones something  
that he  
can't quite fathom  
(but desires to) 

imagines  
how firm her  
breasts  
feel in his hands

imagines  
how she  
would want him

imagines  
he is the consummate  
masculine

aside from  
his presence  
beside her. 

in a perfect world,  
he thinks  
 _We would sit together_

_nothing more_  
 _nothing less_  
 _just sitting._

in a perfect world,  
he thinks  
 _Everything i do  
would impress her. _

_As everything she does  
impresses me. _

it's not that she  
rejected him  
(in that way) 

their paths crossed  
(as they usually do)  
cordial hellos exchanged. 

the day  
his heart broke,  
they locked gazes. 

and he released  
his collection of dreams  
out into the stars.


End file.
